His One Wish
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Directly after the war, George learns the fate of a loved one he cherished. Running from everyone, he encounters someone who thought could help him. Written for the Prompt of the day at Hogwarts Online II


This was written for Hogwarts Online II Prompt of the day for December 11.

Prompt: "wish"

Link's in my profile

Disclaimer. I do not own anything you are familiar with.

Author's note: This takes place imminently after the Second Wizard war.

* * *

><p>He stood frozen as he stared directly into his twin's laying on the cold, hard ground. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared. The war was over. Good had won against evil once more. And all he cared about was his twin. George wanted his brother to get up. To quit teasing him. He wanted one last prank. One last joke.<p>

Hell, he'll even admit that he wanted one last hug. To hold his brother in his arms one last time. They didn't give each other hugs often, but when they did, those rare moments like when they signed the lease for their shop, he cherished them. The redhead fought back tears thinking it foolish to want one last hug.

"Get up, Fred," George spoke immediately falling to the ground. He picked up his brother's cold hand. His throat was dry, but somehow he managed to get words out.

"He won't get up." The twin heard someone say, it sounded like his father's voice. He felt someone else try to put their arms around him. George shoved the arms and tried his best not to turn around to face them. He didn't want sympathy hugs.

"George?" he heard his mother mutter his name. It must have been her that tried to put her arms around him.

He glanced once more at the face he use to share with his twin and took off running. He didn't look back at his family for he knew they wouldn't understand. George Weasley wanted to be alone. He wanted to cry alone without anyone thinking less of him for it.

Off he ran, untill he found himself near the Ravenclaw tower. The ruins of the castle formed around him as he opened his eyes. He managed to find a bench and sat down on it. He wrapped his arms around his knees pulling them close to him. His eyes filled with tears flowing as fast as a river on a normal spring day. But this wasn't a normal spring day. This was the day his better half died. His best friend. The one person who understood him the most.

It was her voice that spoke softly to him. He looked up into her eyes. He didn't want to talk to a ghost.

"He wanted me to tell you he'd be fine," she said softly. Her gray face stared at him with sympathy. The Ravenclaw ghost floated before him.

"Excuse me?" She tried to place a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but pulled back when she saw George shiver.

"Your twin. He wanted me to tell you that he'd be fine and not to worry about him," she said.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Anger filled his lungs as quickly as the tears flowed.

"I saw him as he floated from his body before he moved 'on' He had a choice to come back and be a ghost, but his business is finished on Earth. He went on. Before he did, he told me to tell you not to worry about him," she said taking a few ghostly steps back seeing the anger, the hatred in his eyes.

"You spoke to my brother?"

"As a ghost, I was able to see his spirit just for a second as the rest of him laid on the floor. In those few seconds, he wanted me to tell you he would be alright. Then he passed on."

"How dare you tell me! If you thought it'd comfort me, you were dead wrong. Pun intended." He felt the harsh words form and escape his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Do not be angry with me," she said stepping farther back.

"I'll be angry with whom ever the hell I want to be angry with. My brother just died. No, scratch that. My identical twin brother. I just want him to wake up. To tell me it'll be alright himself. To joke with me and make me laugh. One last time. Is that so hard to ask?" He glanced down, when he looked back up he saw she was gone.

"I just wish for my brother back. That's all I'm asking. Is it too hard to give me one wish?" George shouted to no one.

His sister found him crying alone in the tower. She didn't bother fighting back tears as she held him close, knowing he needed comfort. George shook like crazy against Ginny, allowing himself to be held. Words didn't need to be spoken as he sat allowing himself to cry. Anyone who lost someone during the war would understand his reasoning to cry. When his eyes were no longer spilling tears, he looked at Ginny.

"How's mum?" he managed to get out.

"More worried about you than herself." Ginny answered honestly.

"I spoke with the ghost of Ravenclaw tower." He hadn't planned on telling anyone, but the words came out again before he could stop them.

"I heard you talking to someone on my way up here."

"How did you find me?"

"I followed. Mum glanced at me and told me with her eyes to follow you."

"Clever."

"She always is. Do you think you can go down to what once was the Great Hall now?" Ginny asked as she stood up.

"I'll manage. Did they move him from there?" he asked as he stood up, still shaking but no longer crying.

Together, they started walking. Each with a broken heart. Each wishing for their brother to come back from the dead. Each knowing that couldn't happen. They knew they would move on, eventually, but it would take time.

* * *

><p>Special Thanks to my beta for working on this with me.<p> 


End file.
